


Midnight

by theinvisiblefangirl



Series: That One Time We Shared A House [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: rule 63!Combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblefangirl/pseuds/theinvisiblefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fontaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fontaire).



Knock, knock, knock.

The rapping of someone’s knuckles on his door woke Feuilly up. Confused (and half asleep) he called out a hoarse “come in”, wondering who it was. Not Bahorel, he would have barged in already.

Combeferre opened the door and tiptoed into Feuilly’s room, wrapped in her duvet, half asleep as well. “Sorry. Enj and R are making a little too much…noise. I figured it might be quieter up here”. She whispered, pushing up her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

Feuilly just blinked at her sleepily before mumbling “yeah…”

Combeferre sat down on the edge of his bed, still wrapped in her duvet. “You do realise you have a piece of paper stuck to your face?” She asked gently.

He slowly raised an eyebrow before reaching up and pulling it off. Stretching, he made his back crack. “I really ought to stop falling asleep on my desk.”

“Yeah. You probably should.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Well uh-"

"So should we-"

They grinned at each other and chuckled awkwardly.

"Bed?" Feuilly asked.

"Yeah." Combeferre smiled.

He stood up stiffly and came across to the bed which Combeferre was already sat on. They both climbed in and lay down together, Feuilly's arm around Combeferre's waist, holding her to him.

** Across the hallway **

Knock. Knock.

“Bahorel?” Courfeyrac whispered. “Bahorel? Please let me in its freezing out here!”

The door creaked open to reveal a rather irritable (and tired) Bahorel.

“What?”

“Can I come in?”

“Why?”

“Because it’s cold? Also Enj and R are doing the frick-frack and no one on our floor can sleep.”

Sighing Bahorel stood to the side and allowed Courf to walk into his room. Just as Courf walked past him, Bahorel snaked his arm out, catching Courf around the waist and pulling him in for a hug. Bahorel kicked the door closed behind them as they stood in the middle of his room, Courf snuggling into the larger man’s chest.“Warm now?”

“yup” was the content reply that came from Courfeyrac.

 

 

Long story short when Eponine came around in the morning and kicked everyone’s doors open while yelling that cosette had made breakfast and if they didn’t get down there and appreciate her girlfriend’s cooking then she’d… Eponine found two couples snuggled up in their beds, all entangled limbs and cute cuddling and spooning. She quickly snapped images of both for future blackmail before screaming at them to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> eh what can i say im awful at writing fanfiction


End file.
